Brain's sick day
by Blue Rose Demon
Summary: Brain isn't feeling well and Pinky wants to surprise him. No flamesi don't own the show.


Pinky woke to the sound of sneezing coming from the other side of the cage. He sat up and yawned before deciding to investigate.

He found Brain lying on the sponge that he used as a bed. The shorter mouse sniffled and pulled the blanket closer to his body.

Pinky tilted his head in curiosity, his friend had been sick before but he never stayed in bed, they had always went along with a plan to take over the world, even then.

"Brain...are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm fine." The smarter mouse replied before coughing.

"Are you sure, you sound si-"

"If you finish that sentence, I shall be forced to hurt you."

"But Brain, I'm just saying I think you sound a little under the weather is all." Pinky said clearly concerned.

"I told you I'm-" a sneeze cut him off and was quickly followed by a groan.

"Mmhmm, you're sick aren't you?" The taller mouse glared at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Brain was to drained to argue.

"Alright fine, yes, I have a little cold, does that make you happy?" Brain shouted, pinky shook his head.

"No, I don't like it when you're sick, you're my best friend." He said sadly.

"Are we going to try to take over the world tonight?"

"No, tonight I need to rest so that I will be ready for tomorrow night." Pinky felt a jolt of worry, Brain usually only rested after their plain failed.

"Oh, I-I understand. N-Narf"

"Pinky, really I'll be fine, we've both had colds before, It's nothing to be upset over." Brain said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just need some rest, why don't you go and watch Television quietly?" Pinky nodded and walked off feeling bad.

"Poor Brain, he's so sick he doesn't even want to take over the world." Pinky smiled suddenly, he got an idea, he would take care of his friend until he felt better. He knew what he had to do and rushed off from the room and into the scientist's breakroom, he was sure there was some food left in there, maybe even some soup. He rummaged through as much of the cupboards as could until he finally found a single can of chicken noodle soup, he would surprise his friend and make him feel better. He couldn't wait to see the look on Brain's face when he saw the surprise. He planned to surprise him further and not mess anything up as he normally did.

"You just wait and see Brain, I'll do a good job this time and then you'll be happy and feel better!" Pinky said proudly.

It had taken a while, but Pinky had done it and was carefully carrying the soup back to the cage.

"Brain's going to be so happy, It's still really hot though, I'll make him a get well card and by the time I'm done it should be ready to eat, troz!" He sat the small container of soup down and got out his crayons and paper. He folded the paper in half carefully before sitting down and doing his best to write 'get well" on top.

"What else should I put on Brain's special card?" He tapped the crayon on his head as he thought hard.

"Brain makes this look so easy, but he is a genius after all. I know!" He cried out beginning to work again soon he had finished and looked at his masterpiece with pride.

he stood up and grabbed Brain's soup and card, holding it proudly and carefully took it back to the cage. He smiled as he reached the cage door. He had finally done something right. He took a step inside grinning. Suddenly he felt himself falling, his left foot got stuck on the cage and he hit the floor hard.

"Pinky, what are you doing, I told you to be-" Brain began angrily, he stopped when he saw the taller mouse sitting on the floor in tears. Brain couldn't help but feel bad when he saw the spilled soup and the ruined card. He sighed and got up to comfort his cage mate.

"Pinky, I-"

"I know, I messed up again, I was only trying to make you feel better, I get scared when you're sick. I didn't mean to make things worse, now you're not in bed and I-"

"Calm yourself. I'm touched, thank you my friend. I appreciate the thought and to be fair, you came very close this time, I'm very impressed."

"You mean it Brain?" Pinky choked out through his sobs.

"Yes pinky, that was very thoughtful. Pinky smiled.

"I don't want you to worry Pinky, I'll be fine, everyone has a day or two in their life when they just feel like staying in bed."

"Promise?'

"I promise, let's get this cleaned up and then I'll help you if you want to try again."

"But shouldn't you rest?"

"I don't need it constantly. I'll help you get it in here and then I'll lie down and you can give it to me, alright?" Pinky nodded.

A short time later Brain was sitting up in bed with pinky sitting at his side handing him the soup and a card.

"Thank you Pinky, with your help, I'm confident that I will be back to trying to take over the world very soon." Brain said beginning to eat his soup.

"But not too soon Brain, you said you need to rest to get better, I don't want you to get worse. I'll take care of you." Pinky straightened the blanket around his friend.

"As strange as it sounds, I believe you could." The shorter mouse finished eating and laid down.

"I need to sleep now, but remember, It's nothing to worry about. Goodnight Pinky."

"Night Brain, sweet dreams.


End file.
